Summoned
by Moonlit-Ramblings
Summary: Emma's lazy morning brain conspires with her magic and Regina ends up in bed with her. Snow popping in doesn't help anything. My late entry for Day One, Awkward Situations, of Swan Queen Week Summer 2014.


Sunday, June 8th: Awkward Situation

Summary: Emma's lazy morning brain conspires with her magic and Regina ends up in bed with her. Snow popping in doesn't help anything. My late entry for Day One, Awkward Situations, of Swan Queen Week Summer 2014.

A/N: Takes place in a loose version of 3B, one without Robin or Hook or Zelena.

Summoned

Sunday morning found Emma waking up far earlier than should ever be allowed for the weekend. She blamed her erratic sleep schedule on the new baby as well as the effect said baby was having on her deputy, aka the baby's father, and their current work schedule. Regardless of the reasons, she was more or less awake when she didn't have to be, but that didn't mean she needed to get up, did it? She burrowed deeper into her bed, hoping to relax even if she couldn't sleep, pleasantly luxuriating on the left over haze from sleep.

It was actually rather nice, closing her eyes, just laying down and letting her mind wander. She didn't have much to do today, just hang out. Henry was at Regina's for the weekend, but maybe she could wrangle an invite to dinner, something she'd tried—and succeeded in—doing the past few weekends and even some of the week days as long as Henry was over as an excuse. Regina was the best cook Emma had ever met, although she would never tell either Regina or Snow that out loud—and while she definitely enjoyed the food, she found she enjoyed the evenings as a whole the most.

She liked her and Henry and Regina, together—almost like a real family. It was nice and domestic in a way Emma had always craved, but never really let herself hope for. Her growing by-the-day feelings for the brunette certainly didn't help her to tamper down those feelings of contentedness.

When Emma's memories had returned to her, potion brewed by Regina and given to her by Hook, it had slipped a lot of thoughts and impulses that had been on the edge of her mind into place—filling in the gap that had existed in her life. It had been like a missing tooth that didn't necessarily hurt, but just felt wrong and empty—but bigger than that. Emma shook her head, she wasn't the best with metaphors. The point was after she dragged a confused Henry back to Storybrooke and was reunited with everyone, it was Regina she had been most anxious and eager to see.

It was only a few days after they arrived that they managed to break the curses. Henry had been passed out on the couch in Regina's living room as she and Emma had worked all day, trying—and failing—to find a magical solution that would restore the memory loss of months of memories the citizens of Storybrooke had sustained, and restore Henry's own memories. The brunette had been unable to help herself from brushing her lips against his forehead. The pulse of multi-colored light that had shot from the spot and the way Henry's eyes had opened, surprised but filled with remembrance, had shocked none more than her.

Since that both broke curses, Emma and Regina had worked out a sort of, joint custody arrangement as the town finally managed to move back to normal. The main worry had been that someone else had sent them back to Storybrooke, but with memories restored, they all recalled making the choice to return, both out of hope of reunited with Emma and Henry (for their family and friends) and for the modern conveniences (for the rest of the town). It also explained the random groups of people that were missing—they had chosen to remain behind in the Enchanted Forest. With that all figured out, the town had slipped back into being a small, sleepy town where the most exciting things were new babies and graffiti.

Some things were different. Namely, that the antagonism that had characterized the two women's relationship had mellowed out to a teasing and much more genial interaction overall. Between working together as Mayor and Sheriff, as mothers of their son, and as teacher and student for their magic lessons, they saw quite a lot of each other. Emma wondered if Regina realized that Emma was looking for excuses to hang out—bring paperwork in herself, suggesting working lunches and family dinners, staying after for a nightcap and in general creating situations where they could get to know one another better.

Emma yawned and snuggled further into her bed. She never understood morning people, nothing was better than sleeping in. Regina was a morning person, she thought with a smile. Probably already up and making coffee. If she ever managed to get over her nerves and confess her feelings for the older woman—and Regina returned them, of course, because that was the real sticking point—then Emma would make sure to teach her the benefits of sleeping in. Namely by holding onto her tight and refusing to let her leave. She would bet Regina was a closet snuggler.

Hm, she lost herself in the loose daydream. Regina, warm and soft in her arms, their legs tangled together. Her short brown hair would lightly tickle Emma's chin. One of her hands would card through Emma's own hair while the other was draped over her side, fingers lightly skimming her back. Emma shivered at the thought. God, she would give anything for that to be what she had woken up to this morning.

Suddenly, she began to feel a bit… tingly. Almost like when she practiced magic. Her eyes slid open and she was surprised to see that the room was brighter than she thought it would be at this hour. The light wasn't coming from the windows though. It was light blue and coming from…her.

Emma had barely a second to comprehend what that meant when there was a swirl of white and blue smoke next to her. Her brain was still sleepy, not fully woken up and she only a had a second to wonder what the heck she could have poofed when the smoke cleared to reveal a very confused Regina Mills wrapped up in her arms.

After a second of stunned silence, Emma couldn't contain the yelp that came out of her mouth when her brain finally connected that this was real, although she was pretty embarrassed about it. Luckily, Regina didn't looked angry, just bewildered and maybe even a little amused. Emma sat up, instantly missing the warmth of her blankets as they fell off as well as the warmth from Regina's skin against her own. The blonde's fair skin was causing her blush to very visibly spread across her cheeks and even down to the top of her chest.

Regina seemed to respond to Emma's embarrassment with languid confidence as she slowly sat up, propped up by both of her arms, her hair in slight disarray as she looked around the room. Her eyes ended their journey on the flustered blonde who had summoned her to her bed. "Emma..." Regina drawled, her voice lower than normal due to the early hour. "What can I do for you so early this morning?"

God, Regina's voice should be illegal. The sound of it went straight between her legs—legs she just realized were tangled with Regina's equally bare ones. She made another embarrassed noise as she tried to scramble away—still half-convinced Regina would find her anger any second and attempt to fireball her. However, she overestimated how wide her bed was and ended up sliding over the edge.

Emma realized a split second before she actually fell what was about to happen and the look on her face, combined with the sight of her actually ending up in a heap on the floor was enough to cause Regina to begin to laugh.

The sound was also lower than normal and equally arousing; especially when coupled with the sight of Regina in her bed, wearing some sort of silky pajama top, and looking so beautifully casual—none of her normal armor of makeup, perfectly done hair, and elegant clothes. Emma's slow morning brain could handle nothing more than staring up at the brunette, wide-eyed and adoring, as she stayed sprawled out on the floor.

Regina was still chuckling as she raised an eyebrow at the younger woman. "Well?" She smirked, enjoying the sight of the normally confident woman looking so adorably flustered as she stared through her lashes, blinking up at her in only a black tank top and black panties. It was well worth the sudden transportation from her bathroom right before her shower.

Emma shook her head, finally awake enough to form words. "God, Regina. I'm so sorry. I have no idea what—"

She was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door. "Emma? Is everything alright? I thought I heard a loud bang, like something heavy fell."

Emma's eyes widened but before she could say anything, Snow had already turned the knob, opening the door to stick her head in. The mild concern on her face was replaced with shock. "Regina?!"

"Good morning, Miss Blanchard," Regina replied, her voice completely casual, the lilt of amusement the only indication that this was in any way out of the ordinary occurrence.

Snow looked from Emma, still on the floor, to Regina, smugly propped up in Emma's bed, in complete bewilderment. "What on earth is going on? What are you doing here, Regina?"

Both of Regina's eyebrows rose. "That is something I would be very interested in knowing as well." She turned to look at Emma expectantly.

Snow frowned a moment before she caught on to the implication that Regina hadn't teleported herself here, but that Emma had brought her. She looked at Emma in surprise, still caught off guard that the blonde was even awake at such an early hour.

Emma held up her hands, "I have no idea what happened."

"Perhaps you had a dream?" Regina offered, only the twinkle in her eyes hinting at the suggestive tease due to Snow's presence.

Emma still got it, but since her blush hadn't faded, no one else could tell she was blushing harder. She shook her head negative, "No… I don't remember dreaming anything."

Snow looked between the two women skeptically before yawning. "But everyone's okay? There isn't an emergency or anything?"

Emma turned to her mother, "Nope. I just fell out of bed when Regina poofed in here."

"You mean," Regina corrected, "When _you_ "poofed" _me_ here."

Snow nodded, "Then I'm going to go back downstairs and finish preparing the baby's breakfast. You'll be bringing lasagna to the town picnic later, right?" she asked Regina.

"Yes," Regina confirmed.

"Alright then, good morning? I'll see you then," Snow tossed out as she left, shutting the door behind her. It was far too early to try to figure out magical mishaps, she was very content to leave it to the witches while she took care of her son.

Regina turned her gaze from the shut door to the blonde on the floor who was finally getting up. She stood up with a groan, ruffling her hair. Once more, Regina found any irritation she had with what had happened slipping away simply due to the picture the blonde made in the faint morning light.

Emma glanced around the room, looking for somewhere to sit and coming up empty. Her blush mostly gone, she sat down at the end of the bed.

Regina couldn't help but run her eyes down long, lean legs as the blonde folded them crisscross as she took her seat. The brunette pulled herself up and over the covers as well, copying her position and drawing a similar look over from her counterpart—Regina had been readying for the shower and so she had removed her pajama bottoms, but nothing else. "Well, Miss Swan?"

Emma averted her gaze and sighed, "I really don't know what to say, Regina. I don't remember any dreams. I wasn't trying to do anything, definitely not with magic."

Regina hummed in acknowledgement before frowning in concentration as she thought, "Were you even asleep when you summoned me?"

Emma raised her eyebrows at that. "Actually, no. I mean, I certainly wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon, but I was awake. Summoning though? I didn't think I knew how to do that."

"I didn't either," Regina replied dryly, "But obviously you can. Magic as strong as yours is likely to… take on a life of its own. We've discussed this before."

Emma nodded, remembering that particular talk with a fond smile—she had accidently set fire to the hideous sweater Mary Margaret had bought for her. It had helped that Regina had completely agreed with her and they were able to write it off as a magic lesson casualty so Mary Margaret couldn't even get that mad. "Right. Still… Isn't summoning another person kinda advanced?"

Regina furrowed her brow in concentration, "Traditionally, yes, but magic is emotion—strong emotion translates easily in your case to strong magic. What exactly were you thinking about right before I arrived?"

"Uh…" Emma's blush was returning. "I don't remember?" She mentally scrambled to find something to say besides 'I was daydreaming about snuggling with you in bed because I'm madly in love with you' but nothing was coming.

Regina merely gave her a skeptical look at her pathetic excuse, "Really, dear?"

"Look, it doesn't matter," Emma tried to brush past this line of questioning. "I promise to be super careful not to think too hard from now on. Okay? So I'm sorry."

Unfortunately, Regina did not take the easy opening and merely continued to stare at the blonde contemplatively. She recalled the pleasant feeling of Emma's magic surrounding her, as she had recognized it immediately from the way it had intertwined with her own. It had made her think of warmth and lazy mornings and then she was in Emma's bed. To transport another person and so precisely into their arms, as well as from a standing position to a horizontal one, without a hitch was quite advanced. Normally, something like that would have required strong emotions as well as a very clear mental image of what they had wanted, down to the last detail at the very least. But surely Emma couldn't have…

"You weren't literally thinking…" Regina began to ask, before she trailed off when Emma avoided her gaze, but not before a slightly panicked and guilty expression flitted across her face. Regina's eyes widened. But why would Emma have been thinking so hard about the two of them, cuddling more or less. Her own words came back to her, magic is emotion. She sucked in a breath. Emma couldn't return her feelings, could she? "Emma…"

Emma couldn't help but look back at the brunette, unable to resist when Regina said her name in such a tender voice. At least she didn't sound angry. Blue-green eyes met brown that were filled with emotion. "I…" the blonde still didn't have the words to continue.

The look in the younger woman's eyes was all Regina needed. The bed wasn't very long, and they weren't sitting very far apart, so it was easy for the brunette to lean forward, kneeling up as she did so. Before Emma could even keep track of what was happening Regina's hand was cupping her face and her soft lips were pressed chastely against her own.

Any ability to function normally that she had gained as she woke up instantly vanished as Emma's entire world narrowed to her, Regina, and the points where they touched. She was frozen only for a second before she responded instinctively, the electricity running through her every nerve at the feeling of Regina against her, the implication behind the kiss sending her heart racing, was more than enough to spur her into action.

Her own hands sought out the older woman, one settling in her mussed hair while the other snaked around her waist. The kiss deepened quickly, lips pressing more firmly as mouths opened. Regina's other hand settled at the back of Emma's neck, her fingers tangling ever so slightly in the short hair at the base of her neck as she made sure their mouths stayed firmly attached. The stray thought that Emma was more necessary than air flickering through her mind as she continued to press more insistently against soft lips.

Emma groaned ever so lightly, fire sparking through her veins. The arm around Regina pulled her forward. At first, Regina was too focused on the kiss to register the insistent tugging, but then she recognized the motion. She eagerly moved closer, hovering over Emma's lap with her knees firmly on the bed to either side of the blonde, as she continued to control the kiss with her superior height.

They parted for short breaths, but never for long—already addicted to the taste of the other. Emma's had on Regina's silk clad back began to move down, slipping under and splaying across the smooth, warm skin of her back. Regina hummed with pleasure at the motion, intensifying the kiss further, nipping at Emma's bottom lip and pulling it into her mouth to be soothed.

Regina so skillfully taking charge of the kiss above allowed Emma to focus her attention elsewhere. The hand on Regina's back began to move toward her front until Emma boldly cupped a breast in her hand. Regina moaned low in her throat as Emma's thumb flicked almost carelessly across her nipple.

The brunette released Emma's lips only to begin to trek across her jaw, stopping briefly at her ear before latching on to a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Emma whimpered and bared her neck further to the brunette's skillful mouth, as she began to bring her other hand out of Regina's hair to trace a path down her spine, intending bring it all the way down to grasp the glorious ass that had taunted her from day one.

Both women froze instantly as a firm knock followed by Snow's voice filtered through the door, piercing the bubble they had been in, "Emma? Is Regina still here?"

Regina lifted her head just enough for her hot breath to caress Emma's ear as she whispered, "Why don't we take this somewhere a little less crowed?"

Emma's face, now flushed for an entirely different reason rather than embarrassment, dropped her head to Regina's shoulder, nodding against it. Her sleepy, and now thoroughly aroused mind only just barely able to pay attention to anything besides the woman in her arms. "Please," she said, voice husky before she nosed Regina's collar to the side.

Her tongue was already tracing Regina's exquisite collarbones, as Regina's signature purple smoke began to envelope them, whisking them away to what Emma hoped was Regina's bedroom.

Only a few seconds later, Snow poked her head in. She frowned as she surveyed the empty room. "Well, now where did they both go?" She huffed, she had really wanted to ask Regina if she had any tips for making potato salad.

-/-

A/N: i know this is late (and I should be working on Swan and Witch) but my new internship started two weeks ago and I only found out about Summer Swan Queen Week like a week before that. i have a bunch of stuff for the week though, in various stages of completion, and so those should be going up in the near future, but don't expect anything on any sort of regular schedule. They also probably won't go up in the right order of the days so... yeah.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. As always thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
